Watashi No Kawaii Gaara
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Naruto menjaga cafe sendirian. Duh bosen banget, kira-kira apa ya yang bisa membuatnya gak bosen lagi? "Bekerja... mengerjaimu?" NaruxGaa. warn: soft yaoi. Dont like?Try read! Menerima flame dlm bentuk manis maupun peadas. read n review minna. 1shoot.


**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Watashi no kawaii Gaara.**

**Pair: Naruto x Gaara**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: sudah pasti ROMANCE**

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**Don't like warn? Coba baca dulu deh, siapa tahu gak seberuk yang kamu pikirkan. Boleh kritik kok, secara halus maupun pedas. Sherry akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan yang buat kamu gak suka, asal itu bukan merupakan MIND IDEA THIS STORY!**

Summary: Naruto menjaga cafe sendirian. Duh bosen banget, kira-kira apa ya yang bisa membuatnya gak bosen lagi? "Bekerja... mengerjaimu?"

**Happy Reading... **

Red Cafe, merupakan Cafe minimalis yang sederhana namun sangat di gemari para remaja untuk tempat nongkrong pulang sekolah. Selain harga-harga menu yang ada di sana cukup murah para pelayannya yang semua merupakan cowok itu juga tampan-tampan. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini nampak sepi, apa karena ini akhir bulan? Bisa jadi begitu. Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pelayan di sana nampak sedang duduk santai di bar sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya. Bosan sekali menunggu Cafe yang sedang sepi begini, dia bukan orang yang bertipe suka nganggur, Apa lagi di hari yang dingin ini.

"Hah~" pemuda pirang itu membuang nafas berat. Kira-kira apa ya yang bisa ia lakukan di waktu senggang ini?

"Dari pada bengong bersihin tuh kaca." Tegur seorang pemuda yang berdiri di balik bar itu. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya malas, menemui pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. iya sih dia agak bosen berdiam diri, tapi masak bersihin kaca, itukan sudah di kerjakan tadi pagi. Dan lagi mau di bersihin seratus kali pun yang namanya masih turun salju pasti entar juga kotor lagi.

"Hah~" Iya menghela nafas lagi. Membenamkan kepala bersurai kuning cerah itu di lipatan lengannya. Benar-benar hari yang tidak asik, salju turun, tak ada kegiatan dan harus berdiam diri di Cafe.

"Dasar. Eh, udah jam segini." Naruto mendongak memandang bingung rekan kerjanya itu. apa maksudnya 'udah', kan jam kerja masih lama.

"Kau mau kemana Kib?" Tanyanya malas pada Kiba yang sedang melepas dasi kupu-kupu merah yang melilit lehernya.

"Ada urusan penting," Jawabnya sambil berjalan ke pintu ruang ganti di sisi kanannya. eh, urusan? Memangnya bisa seenaknya saja pergi, kalau tiap ada urusan bisa ngabur Naruto pasti juga menggunakan cara itu dari dulu.

"Udah ijin dia?" tanyanya agak berteriak,

"Sudah..." Teriak kiba gak kalah kenceng dari dalam. Yah, sendirian jaga Cafe deh, makin membosankan saja. Kenapa Sasuke yang merupakan teman berantemnya di Cafe itu harus sakit sih? Kenapa juga Sasori yang biasanya bantu-bantu jadi mendadak gak datang? Hah.. apes bener...

Tak lama pemuda itu keluar dengan pakaian biasa dan menenteng tas hitam. Berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih males-malesan di bar sambil menidurkan kepalanya itu. Ia menepuk pundak blonde itu sekali, menandakan pamit yang hanya di jawab dengan lambaian tangan lemah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bosan banget diam mulu, apa tidur aja? Eh tapikan dia gak bener sendirian di Cafe itu, kenapa dia gak nemuin tu orang aja dari pada lumutan di sini? Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, berpikir itu bukan ide buruk. Ah, kebetulan Cafe sepi sepertinya bukan ide buruk sedikit olah raga di hari sedingn ini.

Ia berjalan ke pintu bercat biru pudar di sudut ruangan, mengetuknya tiga kali sebelum masuk dan masuk sebelum dipersilahkan. Alah, sama juga boong.

"Ada apa." Tanya seseorang di rungan itu dengan nada datar, gak ada nada-nada tanya. Naruto belum menjawab, ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di kursi, tepat di depan pemuda yang bertanya tadi.

"Gaara~" Ujarnya manja. Gaara hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas yang ia pegang. Ia lagi sibuk mikirin keuangan Cafenya, gak ada waktu meladeni kariawan kurang ajarnya satu ini. Sungguh membuka Cafe itu merepotkan, kadang untung kadang rugi, belum lagi kalau pegawainya ada yang aneh-aneh, kayak yang ada di depannya ini contohnya. Bener-bener bikin pusing.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Hm," Balasnya lagi singkat. Naruto hanya membuang nafas panjang sebelum berujar lagi.

"Dingin ya?"

"Hm," pemuda pirang itu mendecih dan menatap sebal pemuda berambut merah di depannya. apa-apaan tanggapan 'hm-hm' itu, benar-benar seperti tidak peduli sama sekali.

_**SREEK**_

Naruto berdiri, ia berjalan mendekat pemuda di hadapannya. Gaara hanya menaikkan alisnya yang tipis itu melihat tindakan pemuda ini. kenapa gerakannya jadi agak slow mossion gitu sih?

_**SET**_

Kertas-kertas di tangan putih itu di rebut dan di taruh dengan kasar di meja. Ia menjulurkan tangannya memegang pundak dan dagu Gaara.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar uke yang manis?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya. Nampaknya pegawainya ini mau berbuat macam-macam, apa tidak tahu ini masih jam kerja?

"Ini jam kerja." Tanggapnya singkat. Gaara harus bisa menolak pemuda ini kalau tidak mau cafenya jadi tempat maksiat mendadak.

"So~" Naruto duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu memainkan rambut merahnya dan mengusap pipinya berkali-kali. Sungguh Gaara tidak mengerti isi kepala si pirang, apa kekasihnya ini hanya bisa memikirkan hal-hal mesum tanpa peduli akibatnya? Di intip orang atau apa gitu semacamnya. Tapi, Lebih tidak bisa lagi ia mengerti otaknya, kenapa dia jadi segoblok ini dan mau saja di peruke cowok macam Naruto yang notabene baru ia kenal lima bulan yang lalu saat si pirang pertama kali melamar pekerjaan? Yah, waktu itu yang Gaara tahu pemuda ini sangat bersemangat dan pantang menyerah, membuat Gaara yang lempeng itu jadi agak kagum. Mana tahu dia kalau cowok yang tampangnya rada begok ini mesum gak ketulungan? Dia tahunya waktu mereka udah jadian selama satu minggu, waktu tiba-tiba tangan tan si pemuda menggerayanginya. Dan lebih parahnya dia yang jadi uke, gak pernah tu Gaara membayangkan sebelumnya dia akan menjadi uke cowok yang lebih manis dan muda darinya.

"Katahuan, nglamun yang enggak-enggak ya?" Goda Naruto saat mendapati bos yang merangkap kekasih itu diam.

"Kembali bekerja Naru." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kerja pun percuma, toh gak ada pelanggan dari tadi.

"Bekerja... mengerjaimu?" pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeringai. Ia turun dari pangkuan Gaara dan berpindah duduk di meja. Ditariknya kursi beroda itu mendekat kearahnya. Ia menunduk dan membingkai wajah putih sang kekasih dengan tangan kecoklatannya, menatap matanya lekat.

"Daisuki, Watashi no kawaii Gaara." Ucapya lembut lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu. Tangan Gaara yang awalnya terlipat di dada itu perlahan berpindah ke baju Naruto, meremasnya kuat saat ciuman yang awalnya ringan itu berubah jadi hisapan-hisapan kuat. Naruto melepas ciumannya sebentar, memandang wajah ukenya yang agak memerah. Ia tersenyum singkat dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati leher putih itu dan menggigitnya kecil beberapa kali. Perlahan kepala kuning itu mulai naik, menggelitik bibir bawah sang kekasih dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya segera saat merasakan di beri cela.

Sang pegawai menghisap kuat saliva mereka yang saling bercampur, menimbulkan suara-suara sruputan kecil. Tangannya bergerak turun, membuka kancing kemeja Gaara secara pelan. Mengusap tonolan kecil di dalamnya dan memilinnya sampai memerah.

Si pirang melepas ciumannya lagi, ia mndorong Gaara pelan agar bersandar di kursi dan dirinya sendiri di condongkan kedepan, memposisikan mulutnya tepat di dada sang kekasih dan menjilat pelan tonjolan kecil di sana.

"ek!" Secara reflek pemuda berambut merah itu memekik pendek saat darahnya tiba-tiba mendesir cepat. Naruto tersenyum di sela kegiatannya mendengar suara kekasihnya itu. ia turun perlahan dari meja diikuti lidahnya yang juga menjalar turun sampai ke pusar. Pemuda pirang itu berlutut di lantai antara kaki Gaara yang di buka lebar. Di raihnya kancing celana pemuda itu dan mulai membukanya.

"Na-ru..." Gara berujar berat sambil menahan tangan tan di bawah sana agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh. Tapi Naruto malah menyingkirkan tangan putih itu dan menaruhnya di pundaknya. Ia memperlihatkan senyumnya lagi sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Di masukkan tangan tan itu kedalam, meraih penis Gaara yang sudah mulai menghangat dan menariknya keluar. Ia mulai memijitnya pelan untuk kemudian menjilat dari pangkal ke ujung.

"Enghh..." Gaara mendesahkan nafasnya merasakan lidah basah itu menyentuh batang penisnya dengan gerakan pelan. Tangannya mencengkram pundak tan itu kuat dan kepalanya mendongak kaku. Hawa dingin sudah tak di rasa keduanya, semua jadi menghangat dan mulai panas secara cepat.

Naruto memenggelengkan kepalanya pelan masih dengan menyentuhkan lidahnya di sana. Memberikan sensasi aneh yang menekan-nekan kenjatanan Gaara, membuatnya harus menahan nafas atas sensasi luar biasa itu.

"Ba-bakahk.. Enghh... Pintunya..." Ucap pemuda surai merah itu kepayahan. Ingin ia menghentikan ini tapi persendiaannya terasa kaku dan tak bisa di gerakkan, bukannya ia mau menolak hanya saja ia yakin kalau Naruto belum mengunci pintu. Bisa gawat kalau tiba-tiba ada yang masuk saat kegiatan panas mereka berlangsung.

Uzumaki tunggal itu terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, tak peduli ucapan ukenya atau pundaknya yang mulai lecet karena di cakar. Di tariknya celana panjang itu sekaligus si empunya. Kain panjang itu di buang entah kemana, sedang pemiliknya di dudukkan di pahanya. Dengan cepat ia membuka kemeja sendiri dan melemparnya kesamping, lalu mulai mengendurkan celananya dan membuka resretingnya. Di tariknya tangan Gaara yang ada di bahu, menuntutnya ke penis Naruto yang setengah menegang.

"Engh... Gaara, " desah Naruto sambil merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Ia memeluknya kuat membuat kulit-kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan, tak terkecuali dua batang daging yang mengeras di bawah. Naruto agak mengangkat pantatnya, ia berusaha menurunkan celananya agar penisnya keluar dengan bebas.

Secara hati-hati ia mendorong pemuda diatasnya itu untuk menyondong kebelakang, membuatnya menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua tangannya yang menempel di lantai. Si pirang itu menyiapkan jari tengahnya untuk membuat jalan, setelah membasahi dengan air liurnya, jari berkulit tan itu di masukkan perlahan pada lubang anus pemuda di hadapinya.

"Engh.." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu melenguskan suara tertahan. Jari Naruto yang ada di dalamnya membuatnya tidak nyaman dan sedikit aneh, walau ini sudah pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja Gaara tak dapat terbiasa. Di rasakan jari itu mulai bergerak maju mundur perlahan dan beberapa kali sampai akhirnya keluar. Uzumaki menarik lagi pemuda itu, mendudukkannya pelan tepat diatas penisnya dan memasuki lubang Gaara secara hati-hati. Merasakan ada benda tumpul dan cukup besar memaksa masuk ke anusnya membuat Gaara tersentak, secara reflek ia memeluk leher Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Gaara?" Panggil Naruto pelan, Si empunya nama yang tahu maksud pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Engh..." ia melenguh saat si blonde mengangkat pinggul pemudanya itu perlahan dan menurunkannya sebelum penisnya keluar dari anusnya. Diulanginya pergerakan itu selama beberapa kali dengan tempo sama, namun saat di rasakan hasratnya memuncak ia mulai mempercepat gerakan naik turun itu. perlahan Gaara juga mulai bergerak tanpa bantuan Naruto, ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri secara cepat membuat nafanya panas dan tubuhnya berpeluh.

"Engh... Gaara..."

"Na-Naruto. Engh.. hah.. ahah... hah..." ia semakin menaikkan kecepatannya. Ketika semua sensasi nikmat terasa berkumpul di satu titik, Naruto dengan cepat membalik posisi, membuat Gaara tidur terlentang di bawahnya. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat sambil menahan nafas, menjaga tempo geraknya agar tidak berubah.

"Ahkh, Naru-to...Engh..." Dibawah sana ia Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang amat panas dan ingin meledak. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka menempel makin erat. Naruto masih memaju mudurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan beberapa detik kemudia dirasakannya sesuatu memaksa keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Ah... Uh,, Ga'ra.." Lenguh Naruto saat cairan kental berwarna putih itu keluar dari lubang penisnya. Ia mengambil nafas cepat-ceapt, rasanya seluruh badannya yang panas mulai sesak dan lemas karena gerakkannya yang sangat cepat tadi.

"Na-ruto, aku... Engh..." Gaara bergerak gelisah dan menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di perut Naruto. Naruto mengerti, Gaara ternyata belum keluar juga. ia kemudian melepas persatuannya dan memposisikan mulutnya di kejantanan Gaara, mengulumnya sambil menaik turunkannya dengan cepat. Tak perlu waktu lama, Gaara yang memang sudah dipuncaknya itu menyemburkan semennya, memenuhi mulut pemuda di bawah sana hingga membuatnya harus menelan cairan itu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu merangkak naik, ia membantali Gaara dengan tangan kirinya dan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas ia mengusap dagu Gaara, memandang teduh iris hijau itu.

"My adorable Gaara... be mine forever..." lengan putih itu itu melingkari tubuh Naruto erat, memberi jawaban dengan isyarat tersebut. Ia tahu Naruto mengerti artinya tanpa harus ia ucapkan kata-kata itu, walau Naruto bodoh tapi mereka sudah saling memahami. Jadi cukup tahu satu sama lain, atau setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Gaara.

"Second round..." Bisik Naruto. Nampaknya memang kalimat 'cukup tahu satu sama lain' itu Cuma pemikiran Gaara aja.

**oOoOo**

Red Cafe yang tadinya sepi tak di sangka jadi penuh pengunjung. Ternyata para pelanggan itu tidak datang karena hujan salju, dan begitu salju berhenti mereka langsung berdesakan kesana. Naruto, satu-satunya pegawai yang ada hari ini harus lari kesana-kemari memenuhi pesanan. Iya sih dia itu gak suka nganggur tapi juga jangan serepot ini juga dong. Tangannyakan Cuma dua. Kenapa sih dia bukan ninja yang bisa menggunakan jurus seribu bayangan di saat seperti ini?

Merasa tidak sanggup lagi menangani sendirian, Naruto memhampiri ruangan sang manager Cafe bermaksud meminta bantuan. Kan ini juga Cafenya, masak gak mau membantu sih?

_**BRAK**_

"Gaara... bantu aku..." Teriaknya radak kenceng radak di rem. Gaara yang sedang tiduran di sofa di ruangan itu membuka sebelah matanya. ia mengerling kearah pintu sekilas lalu menutup matanya lagi kemudian menggeleng singkat.

"Gaara... ini kan Cafe-

"Minta bantuan saja pada orang yang membuatku kelelahan." Potong Gaara datar dan cepat. Naruto melongo, membuatnya kelelahan siapa? Eh, maksudnya Naruto sendiri ya? Emangnya Naruto gak capek juga apa, dia kan udah kerja fisik dari pagi, di tambah melakukan itu dan sekarang pelanggan lagi berjubel. Beneran tega, sungguh bukan uke yang manis.

"Benar-benar uke yang tidak manis!" Sungut Naruto kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, segera ia keluar dengan membanting pintu keras. Segera lah diladeninya para pengunjung cafe yang makin bertambah itu dengan tampang ramah dan murah senyum. Yah, gimana lagi, ia kan tetap harus mejaga citra Cafe uke sadisnya ini.

Gaara tak perduli, ia melanjutkan tidurnya. Naru-ero itu butuh di kasih pelajaran sekali-kali biar lain kali mau mikir sebelum bertindak. Tapi yah, Gaara jadi rada gak tega sih, gimana pun itu kekasihnya. Ya udahlah, kasih pelajarannya lain kali saja, bantu aja tu dulu pegawainya. Kasihan juga kalau dia sampai jatuh sakit gara-gara kecapean. Gaara kemudian keluar dengan enggan, menggulung lengan kemejanya dan menghampiri naruto yang sedang meracik minum di dapur itu.

"Gaara," seru Naruto lega dan senang.

"Hm. Biar aku yang buat..." Naruto mengangguk semangat dan langsung berlari ke depan, menghadapi pelanggan yang mulai berteriak tak sabar memesan. Tapi baru lima langkah ia kemabali lagi kesamping Gaara, memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Erat tapi hangat.

"Sukina. Watashi no kawaii..."

_**Cup**_

Setelah mencium pipi putih itu singkat ia berlari keluar menemui para pelanggan. Dia jadi kembali bersemangat, kalau di pikir-pikir ini seperti dia dan Gaara sudah menikah dan mengurus Cafe berdua saja. Impian yang indah Naru, sayang Gaara sepertinya tidak sependapat. Ia akan berpikir lebih dari dua kali untuk menikah dengan manusia super mesum macam dirimu.

"Hah... aku benar-benar tidak yakin kalau harus menikah dengannya." Kepala merah itu menggeleng dan mulai meracik minuman lagi. Menikah atau tidak bukankah mereka sekarang hampir tidak ada bedanya? Buat apa lagi memikirkan yakin atau tidaknya tentang pernikahan mereka?

_**The end**_

Yey! NaruGaa pertama Sherry, hehe... Ah, Sherry ngebet banget pengen nulis NaruGaa, jadi hasilnya malah ancur, abal, gak jelas, dan ngasal banget kayak bagini, tapi tetap Sherry paksain publish, gak apa-apa ya reader... btw, kenapa oneshoot Sherry selalu M yah? Kya... ketahuan Sherry ero juga nih...

Oke, adakah yang tertarik pada fict ini hingga berkenan meriew? ##terserah tertarik ngeflame or ngasih kritik, saran or sekedar menyampaikan uneg-uneg## Sherry tunggu~

Thanks udah baca, jaa ne ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
